


Very Strange Justin Vernon Fanfic

by icky (ickybandit)



Series: Embla's Dating Sim [1]
Category: Bon Iver - Fandom
Genre: M/M, idk if i shouldve marked it as x reader cos its not really, its written very weirdly cos its just a slightly edited bunch of skype messages dont @ me, originally a skype convo w brug, some kinda crack i dont even know, this isnt serioius pls dont take it seriously, warning for 2nd person pov, weird half-poetry format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickybandit/pseuds/icky
Summary: Justin Vernon is the name of the new music teacher at your school, and you might be falling for him, just a bit.





	Very Strange Justin Vernon Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> eveyr1 in this fic are adults dw... i know hes the teacher but his love interest isnt underage i promise its some kinda adult school n justin is a youngin.. i feel bad abt writing this AAAAAAAA but its not serious n its kinda cute idk. dont worry about it.

Justin is the new music teacher in school.  
You’re unsure about him at first, but the first day he lets everyone play whatever they want and you realize just how talented he is.

During the year you slowly but surely get closer to him; you find out he sings at a local bar on Sunday nights, and you go there one time.  
It's dark in there, but you can see him clearly up there on the stage, even from where you're sitting at the bar.

He's beautiful.  
His voice is also beautiful.  
You cry a bit. He's singing with such a passion, it takes you by surprise.

After he's done you hurry to dry the tears from your eyes.  
He sees you and goes towards you.  
He seems flustered.

‘Oh... hey. Didn't know you were here... heh. That's kinda embarrassing.'

You don't know what to say. All you can do is babble something about how beautiful it was.  
You accidentally say 'It was.. you're... beautiful.'  
He blushes.

You want to kiss him.  
But he's your teacher... You can't.  
He's looking at you.  
Almost longingly.

You don't kiss him.  
You don't want him to get in trouble.  
You just smile at him.  
He smiles back,  
melancholy.

❀ ✿ ❀

There's only one month left of school. Then you graduate.  
He won't be your teacher anymore.  
You lowkey flirt with him at the rest of the music classes.  
You've been getting better at playing the piano;  
you ask him to help you.  
He puts his hands over yours and shows you how to position your fingers correctly on the keys...  
You blush.

❀ ✿ ❀

Three weeks later, it's graduation.  
You're all in the church;  
It's a big church with beautiful acoustics.  
You're playing the song,  
he's sitting in the audience,  
looking at you.  
Smiling.  
He's proud.

You play the entire song perfectly.  
When it's over you go to him.  
He hugs you, you cry a bit out of relief that you managed to not fuck up.  
You part from the hug but he's still holding ur arms.  
You want to kiss him.  
You probably shouldn't kiss your teacher in a church.  
So you don't.

He looks disappointed,  
but you grab his hand.  
You tell him to meet you outside the church later,  
you smile at him.  
He smiles back.

The rest of the service is... painful.  
You can't think about anything else than him.  
You just want it to be over.

Finally... The principal says her words of goodbye... The priest blesses you all and wishes you a happy summer...  
Everyone is flooding out of the church;  
it takes a while to get out.

You can't find him.

You meet some of your friends and hug them goodbye.  
They're laughing and clapping you on the back.  
You smile back, but not wholeheartedly.  
You can't stop thinking about him.

Did he change his mind?

You still don't see him anywhere.  
Your throat starts to close up.  
Did you fuck up?

You manage to escape from your friends;  
you go around the church in search for him.  
...  
There he is.

He's standing behind the church, fiddling with his shirt.  
You can't help smiling as soon as you see him.  
You hurry towards him.

He hears you and turns around.  
His face looks nervous but it quickly turns into happiness.  
You stop right before you get to him.  
Look behind you.  
You're all alone.

You swallow.  
Suddenly your throat feels tight again.  
You don't know what to say.

You look at him,  
He's still beautiful.  
He's smiling at you.

You want to kiss him.

You're behind a church.  
With your teacher.  
You're both guys.

You probably shouldn't kiss him.

...

But you do.


End file.
